Currently, a game system that, in response to an item obtaining request from a communication terminal, randomly selects, by lot, an item other than items that have been provided, and provides the item to the communication terminal is available.
In the game system described above, the user of the communication terminal can only make an item obtaining request, and the game system makes a random selection by lot. Therefore, the user has little room for control and, although the game system runs a fair lottery, some users do not trust the game system, resulting in a decreased satisfaction level. Further, the game system makes a random selection by lot, and therefore, users need to play a lottery multiple times in order to obtain a different result.